A curb is a border that forms an enclosing or dividing framework or part of a gutter along the edge of a street. Although curbing, especially concrete curbing, exhibits important structural and functional characteristics, its aesthetic appeal is now beginning to prove desirable in landscape architecture. With the availability of concrete dies and specially designed curb forming devices, concrete curbing can be extruded in a wide variety of colors and shapes. To further enhance the aesthetic appear of concrete curbing, skilled artisans are also beginning to form impressions into the extruded curbing before it hardens. These impressions are normally formed with specially designed stamp apparatus that exhibit footprints having a wide variety of shapes and forms for forming desired impressions. Although known such stamp apparatus prove adequate, most are expensive and difficult and cumbersome to use. Because of these and other deficiencies in the art, the continued need for new and useful improvements is evident.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved apparatus for forming decorative impressions into hardenable material.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is inexpensive.
It is a further provision of the invention to provided new and improved apparatus for forming decorative impressions into hardenable material that includes a measuring device for accurately measuring the distance between impressions.
It is still a further provision of the invention to provided skilled artisans with apparatus for accurately decorating extruded concrete curbing with decorative impressions.